Question: $ -1.93\% \div -40\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.01932 \div -0.4 $ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div4={0}\text{ or }4\times{0} = {0}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{19}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${19}\div4={4}\text{ or }4\times{4} = {16}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{33}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${33}\div4={8}\text{ or }4\times{8} = {32}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div4={3}\text{ or }4\times{3} = {12}$ Since both $-0.01932$ and $-0.4$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.01932 \div -0.4 = 0.0483$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $0.0483 = 4.83\%$